Sometimes I Dream
by Amazing Lucy-Chan
Summary: Ayami has seen fear but what will she do when she comes to a amazing guild who says they will help her with her past. And why wont she use her magic? Made by the Amazing Lucy-Chan!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A girl with short, shoulder length soft pink hair sat aginst the cold, cave like prisons wall asleep. 5 other children and one old man were also asleep in the prison. The guards clanged down the stone hallway, making enough noise to wake the children. The pink headed girl yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. The rest of the 7 year olds woke up slightly after and the all exchanged their own rounds of "Hello" and "Good Morning".

"Hey guys lets show Erza and Ayumi the secret hideout!" The young black haired boy known as Mad Dog Wally shouted happily. "Secret hideout?" The little pink headed girl known as Ayumi asked, slightly confused. "Have you heard of it Erza?" Ayumi asked, looking at her red headed friend.

"No not at all." The red head known as Erza said. "Ne, Er-chan lets go!" Millana said, pushing Ayumi and Erza to the entrance. "Hey Jellal you coming?" The brown headed boy known as Simon asked. "Yeah." The blue haired boy known as Jellal said, running over to the crate that blocks the small tunnel. Ayumi grabbed Erza's hand, scared.

"Erza what if we get caught?" Ayumi said, looking at the hole. "We wont dont worry!" Jellal said, smiling. Ayumi blushed softly and crawled in. Her and Erza arrived in a hollowed out den like cavern. "Wow this is so cool!" Ayumi shouted, smiling happily. "Yeah its really cool!" Erza yelled out.

After some time they heard guards yelling. "Where are they!" A guard yelled. "Tell us old man!" Another guard yelled. "Oh no gramps!" Erza yelled. "No!" Ayumi yelled out, panicing.

Loud scraping sounds echoed into the small cavern. "There they are!" One guard yelled. They dragged the kids out and stood infront of them. "So who was the mastermind behind this?" A guard asked, smirking evilly. Ayumi cried, sniffling and whiping her tears away.

"Hey I think its the pink haired one!" Another guard yelled, pointing at Ayumi. Her eyes widened and she started crying harder. "Take her away!" The first guard yelled and they grabbed her. She held her hand out, crying. "Jellal!" She yelled, crying.

He almost grabbed her hand but their finger-tips brushed aginst each other as she was wisked away to the punishment chamber. The guards brutally beat her and she layed on the cold stone floor, blood soaking her and the ground below her. She opened her eyes to see Erza being beaten and her eyes widened, tears forming in her eyes. They wounded Erza's eye and Ayumi started to cry. "No more...No more...please no more pain." She said, crying.

"Erza..." She said, getting up, wobbily. She kneeled beside her, crying. A loud bang made Ayumi look up and see Jellal there. "J-jellal.." She cried. She helped Erza up. "Erza your eye!" Jellal yelled. Ayumi, Jellal and Erza all ran out of the chamber but Jellal got caught and taken away. Ayumi and Erza fought back aginst the guards with shovels and pickaxes.

Sadly, Grampa Rob died but bearing these 3 words to the 2 girls "Go To Fairy Tail". Erza's powers awakened and she defeated the guards shortly after. Erza and Ayumi ran up to the head chamber in the Tower of Heaven to rescue Jellal. Erza flung the door open and Ayumi cried out when she saw Jellal tied up.

"Jellal!" Ayumi yelled out. A evil smile spread across his face as Erza cut him loose. "Jellal?" Erza said, confused. "Zeref has granted me power..." He said, the smile still on his face. "Z-Zeref? The black magic mage?" Ayumi said, fear creeping in her voice.

"We must revive him, we must continue to build the Tower of Heaven or the R-System." He said, his hair hiding his eyes. "J-Jellal.." Ayumi cried, horrified. "Go away. I dont need you." Jellal says, cackling. "And if you ever come back I will kill everyone of your friends!" He shouted, pushing them out with his magic. Ayumi and Erza watched the ship everyone was on catch on fire.

Ayumi started to cry. "How could he..." Erza said. "His nakama...he betrayed them..." Ayumi said. "That traitor..." Erza said. They fell asleep on a box in the ocean and awoke on the beach.

"Ne, Erza whats everyone gonna think?" Ayumi said. "Well we'll have to search for the guild Fairy Tail." Erza said. "Yeah!" Ayumi said, fist pumping the air. They both searched but only Erza found Fairy Tail. But did Ayumi?

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Its the Prologue but I thought it was good. Let me know over the magical things called reviews! Till next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Will thses tears be enough?

Chapter 1 Ayami walked down the street of Magnolia, following the map a man gave her. "Hmm ok I get it now!" Ayumi said, running up to the guild. She had mid-length long pink hair and 2 feathers on the back of her head, also she was wearing a white tank top with a baby blue mini skirt and black knee high boots and blue and white bangles on her arms. She had a baby blue mini bookbag with all her stuff in it on her back as she walked into the very popular guild, Fairy Tail. She shoved the large wooden doors open and the usual loud guild got very quiet. They all looked at the shy girl who came in. 'T-This huge magical power!' Makarov thought, his eyes wide and looking at the pink haired girl who was approaching him. The guild members stared at her, which was making her nervous. "I-I'd like to join this guild, please!" Ayumi said, bowing. "Ayumi!" Someone cried out and she turned to see Erza standing there, wide eyed. Ayumi got watery eyed and she ran and hugged Erza. "Erza!" Ayumi cried out, almost knocking over the ex-equip mage. Erza started to cry, holding her childhood friend close. "I found you Er-chan!" Ayumi said, whiping away her tears and looking up at her friend. "Your magical energy is so large!" Makarov exclaimed, jumping from the bar. "What mage are you?" Erza asked her. "Oh Im a Holy Sky Dragon Slayer, I was trained by Holy Sky Dragon Irugane." Ayumi said, smiling sweetly. Erza's eyes widened as Master looked at her in shock. "Y-You were trained by one of the 4 Holy Dragons." Erza said, shocked. "Yep!" Ayumi said, smiling. "Ey Gramps what are Holy Dragons?" Natsu asked, eating a peice of meat that was on fire. "Holy Dragons are dragons WAY more powerful than yours or Gajeels dragons, Natsu. Their are currently 4 living now, The Light Dragon, The Shadow Dragon, The Earth Dragon, and The Sky Dragon Irugane." Makarov said, nodding slightly. "Wow! I really wanna fight you then, Ayumi!" Natsu yelled, jumping up sudenly and causing Ayumi to fall off her stool. "Kya!" She yelled, falling on the floor and spilling beer all over her. "She said Kya..." Natsu whispered to Gray. "How cute..." Gray whispered back. She started to cry and Erza helped her up then beat the crap outa Natsu for making her cry and spill beer all over her to. Natsu said he was sorry then he went back to eating with a swollen face and bruises all over him. "You've picked a nice guild for yourself, Er-chan." Ayumi said to her, smiling sadly. "Whats wrong?" Erza asked Ayumi, looking at the little pink headed girl. "Jellal..." Ayumi said, looking at the floor sadly. Erza's eyes widened and she looked away. "After Irugane dissapeared, I went back to the island but i was attacked immediatly after I stepped foot on the island." She said sadly, lifting her shirt up slightly to show a scar on her rib cage. "Wally did that to me..." Ayumi said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she put her shirt down. Erza's eyes widened as she watched her shy little friend cry. "Ayumi..." Natsu said, watching her cry on the floor. Erza hugged her, crying as well. "You were always sweet and kind, how could they do this?" Erza sobbed, sniffing. Ayami cried harder, hugging her friend tightly. Natsu walked up and papa squatted next to her, touching her shoulder lightly. "Hey dont cry, we will definately get them back." He said, smiling his goofy grin. She turned to him and smiled slightly before hugging him and bursting into tears. Erza glared at him, daring him to break her heart anymore. He hugged her back, shocking the guild. Erza watched Natsu closely, getting ready to pumble him if he made her cry or touched her weird. Makarov walked up to her, Natsu rising and backing away slightly. "My dear, donot worry. You have your nakama here to protect and love you! We will surely get them back." Makarov said, a fatherly tone in his voice. She nodded before ursting into tears again. And that was the day Ayami joined Fairy tail, but what will happen in the closely approaching future? 


End file.
